Kisses in the Rain
by kaybabyx3
Summary: sometimes to fix a broken heart it just needs to rain. two-shot. txg.


**Okay so for all of you who have checked out my latest series 'A Thousand Miles' I will update my first chapter very soon and I wanna write as many chapters for it as I can before I start posting the story so I can update it fast but right now I am on my home computer and not my laptop which all my other stories are on so once I get Microsoft word working I will write more chapters and update but right now heres a 'two-shot'.**

**-- **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy :]**

For Gabriella today was not a normal day.

Her days are usually very normal.

She goes to school. See's her friends. Eats. Sleeps. Does homework.

Since today was a Saturday she had no school. She would meet her friends across the street. But not to hang out or talk. But to say good-bye.

No, no one dies or is dead.

But Gabriella's best friend is moving. And that is Troy Bolton. To Gabriella and her friends: Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan. Troy was just a normal guy. But to everyone else, meaning East High, he was a god, a living legend for crying out loud! Well you see when Troy told us that he was moving the whole school knew by lunch time. His dad is coach for the New York Knicks for the past six years and during Troy's last year of his high school life he decides it will be best if they move!

So Gabriella got up off of her bed slipped on a pair of gray Victoria Secret sweats with a black cami and a black zip up hoodie snug around her waist. Quickly she brushed her teeth pulled her hair back in a messy bun and put on some flip-flops and slowly walked across the street to say good-bye to Troy.

--

The gang had been there for at least and hour talking, crying, moping. Troy promised he would come back for spring break which would be just a month away and then back for all of summer break too.

Everyone had thought this would be our last year together…well they knew it would be their last year together as a group because everyone was planning to go off to a different collage.

Gabriella: University of Chicago

Taylor: Yale

Chad: University of Florida

Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay: New Yorks School for the Performing Arts.

Troy: UCLA.

Zeke: A near by culinary school

It just seems that their time together is ending early. Troy's moving he'll come back for spring break, leave again and the come back for the summer and everything would be over.

Eventually Troy's parents told him it was time to go and to say good-bye. Soon everybody's eyes welled up with tears. Gabriella had never seen Troy really cry. After Troy got through everyone except Gabriella. She squeezed onto him as if her life depended on it breaking into a sob. Troy barried his face into her neck and tears slid down his cheeks and he rocked her back and fourth slightly. 'I'll miss you' Gabriella chocked out and Troy returned and 'I'll miss you to Gabi'. Gabriella stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Um…I gotta go" Gabriella said before running off to her house in tears.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted trying to get her to come back but it was no use. Slowly Troy climbed into the back of his parent's car "By guys" Troy said quietly. The Bolton's car pulled out of the drive while everyone else waved by tears filling their eyes.

--

It had been two weeks since Troy had moved. The gang had gotten on with their lives except for Gabriella. She was a wreck. Troy talked to everyone but Gabriella. Sure he texted her, called her, aimed her, e-mailed her, but nothing worked she never responded to any of it. It seemed as if all of Albuquerque knew that Troy was gone because ever since he moved it either was cloudy or rainy. Gabriella sat in the bay window a blanket wrapped around her as she watched the rain. Once it gotten to a slow trickle Gabriella put on a pair of torn jeans, converse sneakers, a black cami and the same black hoodie she wore when Troy left her hair was down and curly. She made sure she grabbed her iPod and cell phone. Once getting outside Gabriella put on her hood and turned on her iPod walking to the park on the hill down a couple blocks. Walking on the top of the hill she sat on a rock looking out on her town seeing the house that Troy had occupied two weeks ago. It started to rain harder and Gabriella saw a shiny pale blue classic mustang. One that looked a whole lot like Troy's. She shrugged if off her shoulders and ignored it.

"GABI!!!" Gabriella herd softly over her blaring music. She turned around. Stop her music and her heart jumped.

**And I'll leave it at that so chapter two should be out soon. Depending on how many reviews I get and how fast I can type up the other chapter. And the car that was near the end of the chapter was the car that was used in Say Ok.**


End file.
